


Watching Edward

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ling has come to a realization about Edward.<br/>Disclaimer:  I didn’t get what I wanted for my birthday so I’ll have to beg Arakawa-sensei harder next year.<br/>Note: Mentally, this fits into the time period of shortly after the Rez Trio, Ling and Ran Fan arrive in Central City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Edward

Ling rubbed his chin, studying Edward. He’d been watching the older boy for a few days now, and surely, his observations were correct. “You are a virgin!”

Edward’s eyes swallowed his face. “W-what?” he squeaked out as Alphonse began snickering.

“You are a virgin.” Ling nodded, folding his arms across his chest. “It is very obvious to anyone who knows how to look.”

“I – I – why are you even _looking_!?” Edward’s face was flushed from his collarbone to the roots of his hair.

“I am trying to understand Amestrians by observing you.” Ling pouted at Edward’s horrified reaction.

“He’s not normal, Ling,” Alphonse muttered from where he sat on the bed opposite his brother, ignoring the sharp-toothed, red-eyed glare Edward sent his way.

If it came to that, Ling thought neither brother was normal; a pair of alchemists, one with automail on diagonal limbs, the other a soul attached to a suit of armor. But it didn’t exactly bear saying out loud. Though from the way they were squabbling with each other now, Ling was almost positive they wouldn’t hear him. Still, taking chances of that nature meant they could destroy the hotel room, if not the entire floor, in the resulting fight, and Ling had decided while he wasn’t scared of either of the Elrics, their lovely companion, Winry Rockbell, was frightening.

Hmm. Now he had something else to observe: Whether Amestrian women were all as beautiful and terrifying. It was definitely something to watch out for.


End file.
